


Mudblood

by impossiblewolfgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblewolfgirl/pseuds/impossiblewolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there’s that word that keeps popping up in the back of his mind, and it reminds him of why they can't be friends, or anything else for that matter.<br/>Mudblood.</p>
<p>Draco/Hermione, it's kind of a series of connected oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

> I've started shipping Dramione, so I've been trying to write fanfictions for them, and this is the first one that I'm attempting. It's been a while since I read Harry Potter, so if there are any errors I apologize. I need to go and reread the books again, and I will, but I also have a lot of stuff to do and the overpowering urge to write fanfiction. So bear with me, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

When he sees her standing there with her bushy hair and buck teeth, he doesn’t think anything of her. She’s just another girl, in cheaper-than-his robes, who is brave enough to go around asking for a lost toad. He and Crabbe and Goyle shake their heads and hold back giggles at her daring attitude.

He knows what she is. He’s heard all about them from his father.

A mudblood.

She’s not even a proper wizard, she’s just stolen magic from wizards that deserved it and leeching an education off them on top of it all. Muggle-borns didn’t grow up on magic. They barely even understood it. He doesn’t give her much thought the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

 

She is smart, and she knows it. Every time she speaks, there is a know-it-all glint in her eyes that makes him hate her and like her at the same time. It is the same look that he gets when he talks about his father, and he thinks that perhaps, in a school where most people are still stumbling along and trying to find their places, they could be confident together.

But there’s that word that keeps popping up in the back of his mind, and it reminds him of why that can’t happen.

Mudblood.

He’s heard his father talking about them, ranting about how they don’t deserve to be in the schools or wizarding society. And if he spends time with one of the things that his father hates most, then isn’t he relinquishing some of that confidence that he has in his father?

Besides, he doesn’t have any love for Potter, who scorned him in front of everyone. And she always is with him and Weaselby, once they make friends.

She wouldn’t want to be his friend.

 

They talk, but things go all wrong. Because he’s in another fight, trying to push his way to where he belongs and then she jumps in. And she tells him off.

And part of that makes him want to apologize. Which is ridiculous. He, Draco Malfoy, does not apologize to anyone for anything. But still, his tongue catches before he responds and it tests the balances.

They lean in favor of everything that he has been taught, and he spits out the words he has learned from day one.

”Filthy mudblood.”

They are not the words he wanted. She is upset, and the trio are walking away.

He has won, and he should be happy. But he only watches them recede and listens to the idiotic chuckles of Crabbe and Goyle. He wishes they had not been standing there when they talked, because maybe things would have gone differently then.

He snaps at them and tells them to shut their stupid mouths, and they do. They always listen to him.

 

The next time they meet, he tries to apologize.

“Hey, Granger. I just wanted to tell you—“

He stumbles, and she turns on him, her eyes full of vengeful fire. She still remembers the day he called her mudblood and introduced her to a world of prejudice she had not known existed, and she isn’t interested in what he has to say.

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

Being the goody two-shoes that she is, it must have taken a lot of nerve to actually say something that would seem so borderline taboo to her.  
He watched her walk away, and realized that not everyone listened to him.

Not Hermione Granger.


End file.
